simplisticafandomcom-20200214-history
Semi-Autonomous Region of Ardenne
The Semi-Autonomous Region of Ardenne, also referred to simply as Ardenne or the SAR of Ardenne, is a specially administrated geographic and political region located in Simplistica belonging to the Republic of Asianland. Ardenne is rather isolated from its neighbors in comparison to the distances between the regional powers. Ardenne was established with the Asian federal government's intent of physically expanding its economic influence on overseas markets. As of 23 August 2019, the SAR of Ardenne is composed of three towns, Ardenne City; the capital, Fuyutsuki, and Honnouji. Due to its current age, limited federal government support, and lack of power projection capabilities, Ardenne looks towards entering mutually beneficial diplomatic relations with the neighbouring powers, namely Cortigo and Sorcia. Fueled by bold ambition and die-hard patriotism, numerous plans have been devised on the SAR's industrial establishment and economic growth in currently classified sectors. To the federal government's joy, Ardenne's neighbors are beginning to recognize the SAR as a legitimate state. History The entirety of the SAR is practically an infant owing to its relatively recent founding. Naturally, its history is rather limited. Five days after its founding, in an event dubbed as the First Commie Town Conflict, '''Commie Town citizen Skyto_ illegally breached Ardenne's borders. The two under-equipped ANPA agents responding to the intrusion immediately drew their weapons and demanded the suspect to leave; and after repeated refusal, was fired upon. As the ANPA agents dispatched were severely outclassed, the intruder had managed to repeatedly kill the agents. Skyto_ had even managed to reach the Ardenne Crystal. Retreating and eating what was believed to be God Apples, Asian fire was for the most part ineffective; although the ANPA theorizes that the concentrated and unceasing barrage had brought the intruder close to the point of death multiple times. After stealing some of the ANPA agents' equipment, Skyto_ escaped. As a direct result of the First Commie Town Conflict's outcome, further immigration restrictions are being enforced in addition to the declaration of Commie Town as an enemy of the Republic. The ANPA is currently undergoing its first militarization program to better enforce Ardenne's laws. In addition to this, army reinforcements from the Seventh Legion are slated to arrive some time in the future. On the official opening of its borders on 15 September 2019, Commie Town citizens except for Skyto_ were allowed entry into Ardenne City. In spite of this, Skyto_ again illegally entered Ardenne's borders equipped with health potions, gold apples, and weapons. ANPA agents immediately fired upon him, launching the '''Second Commie Town Conflict. After another extremely prolonged firefight involving three better - but still comparatively less equipped than enemy forces - equipped ANPA agents and Sorcian citizen r0zl, Skyto_ had managed to kill a majority of responding forces. With PinochetUwU the only remaining ANPA agent and placing up a stubborn offensive, Commie Town citizen Zerafox joined the battle unexpectedly and killed PinochetUwU after the two backed him into a corner in Kurfurst business offices on Route 1. Immediately following was a 30 minute occupation of Ardenne City by Commie Town forces, in which a lack of arrows, morale, potions, and gold apples forced ANPA forces to temporarily capitulate as the Commies refused to exit the borders. During the subsequent rebellion, ANPA agents using limited resources and the First K9 Battallion managed to kill Zerafox after trapping him within the Mount Pipimi Crystal Vault. His items were taken and were held ransom in exchange for the complete withdrawal of Commie Town forces from Ardenne. Due to the outcome of this conflict, again, heavy militarization will occur in Ardenne, likely culminating in the introduction of armouries and the mass production of potions & gold apples. The ANPA and Seventh Legion will be issued superior armour. Attractions Ardenne boasts varied scenery and terrain, with the surrounding hills and mountains fit for constructing structures which must extend high into the heavens. The snow at night is a wonderful touch. T he Watchtower was the first major structure constructed in Ardenne; overlooking the entire town. Existing at the top of Mount Pipimi, the lavacast Watchtower pierces the clouds with its imposing and Gothic form. The Ardenne Crystal, out of which Ardenne's executive powers are to function, has been completed externally atop Mount Popuko. The Ardenne Crystal is designed with the idea of creating an imposing and sleek geometric look, yet invite onlookers simultaneously. The Ardenne Crystal's fortifications are currently classified. Economy Ardenne, like the rest of the Republic, is a strong proponent of laissez-faire free-market capitalism and its government will almost never intervene in economic affairs. Ardenne City in particular is growing incredibly fast and is beginning to become home to a variety of shops. Municipal Ardenne City Ardenne has a rapidly emerging market. A majority of the economic sectors in which the city has invested in are classified, although Ardenne is home to a growing fast-food and enchanted book industry. Fuyutsuki Currently classified as of 26 August 2019 Honnouji Currently classified as of 28 August 2019 Semi-Autonomous Region Scale The collective assets and resources within the SAR provide large potential for Ardenne's growth. Projects done in classified sectors offer good promises to Ardenne. Federal Virtually no support has been offered to the SAR of Ardenne by the federal government. As one would expect, we can't provide anything back to the Capital. Inter-Regional Cortigo Preliminary trade talks have been established between Cortigo and the SAR of Ardenne. Trade outposts within Cortigo have been designated, although final talks and placement of a Cortigan trade outpost within Ardenne have yet to occur. Sorcia In recent talks with a Sorcian council member, the possibility of an intertown exhibition will be held with proceedings going towards the development of smaller towns. Olympic Games may also be held. CommieTown Most industries refuse to do business with Commies. Internal Security & External Threats In Ardenne, internal threats are dealt with by the Asianland National Police Agency (ANPA), while threats originating from outside of the Republic's borders are dealt with by the Republic of Asianland Armed Forces (RAAF). Police The ANPA operates throughout the entirety of the Republic, Ardenne being no exception. The ANPA serves to enforce Ardenne's laws and acts in the common good of the populace, sometimes in conjunction with the military. Its capacity, size, and capabilities within Ardenne are classified. Crime Rate Current criminal activity stems from illegal intrusion of borders, often followed up by minor griefing/vandalism activity. Foreign Incursion Significant tension with Commie Town has been generated due to the First Commie Town Conflict. The SAR of Ardenne is currently undergoing heavy militarization to better combat future contact events. The Sorcian Intelligence Agency (SIA), whose motives, commander, personnel, and operating base are unknown; targeted the town of Honnouji in their maiden sortie against the Republic. The SIA is not a recognized entity of Sorcia, and is condemned by both them and the Republic. Placing down threats in the form of signs by classified installations between the 28 and 29 of August, Ardenne works with the Sorcians to take them down. Currently, one lead suspect has been identified and has been punished by the Sorcian Council. Commie Town has again been put under heavy scrutiny as a result of the Second Commie Town Conflict. The SAR of Ardenne was better equipped to handle combat, however still succumbed to the external threat. Ardenne City was occupied for approximately 30 minutes as a result. Enemies of the State Politics Federal The federal government of the Republic of Asianland is currently sending reinforcements from the Seventh Legion to Ardenne, slated to arrive some time in the near future. Inter-Regional Cortigo Currently discussing trade agreements, allied power. CommieTown Significant tension was born on 27 August 2019 due to CommieTown aggression. At approximately 18:00 (GMT-6), a CommieTown citizen illegally entered the borders of Ardenne. After an extended standoff and refusal to leave Ardenne’s borders, two ANPA agents opened fire on the border hopper. After an extremely prolonged firefight, the border hopper had managed to escape after killing the agents repeatedly. This event is referred to as the First CommieTown Conflict. '''As a result, the Republic of Asianland will now shorten its warning period upon illegal entry and any offenders will be summarily killed. Additionally, sanctions will hereby be placed upon CommieTown. The offender, Skyto_, is believed to have willingly wanted to engage with the ANPA agents. As of 15 September 2019, Commie Town citizens are permitted entrance but will be under heavy scrutiny. Permanent residency applications will be under similar watch. Significant tension has again been created as a result of the Second Commie Town Conflict. Peace summits have led to fruitful conversation and Commies will again be let into our borders. In addition, Skyto_ and Zerafox are no longer considered enemies of the Republic. '''Sorcia Friendly power, discussing trade. Personal interests are shared between the top brass of Ardenne and a chunk of the incumbent Sorcian Council. Immigration and Trade Immigration into the SAR of Ardenne is to be controlled by an immigration committee composed at the very least by the sitting governor and overseeing general pursuant to R.A. 7182.3. Immigration regulations are made strict to improve the quality of immigrants and ensure griefers or hackers do not enter the borders of Ardenne. As a result, application requests may take a while to process. This process also ensures the flow of money into and out of Ardenne can be monitored. Visas Visas permit entrance into the Republic of Asianland and are issued to a holder. The SAR of Ardenne currently has open borders and anyone who is not exempt from entrance may enter. In order to build or claim land in Ardenne, you require a permanent resident visa. * Citizens of the Republic are entitled to leave, resettle within, and/or enter the borders of any region or holding of the Republic at will so long as such movement does not violate or obstruct the law. Citizens only require ID if prompted. * A Permanent Resident visa is issued to anyone planning to permanently reside or work within the Republic. It will never expire and will grant the holder the right to own land within Ardenne.. * A Landed Immigrant visa is issued to anyone visiting the Republic on terms of business, to make a purchase, leisure, reunion, tourism, or to work. It is automatically granted upon entrance. Admission into Ardenne will be rejected to landed immigrants who threaten security. The government cannot deny entrance to citizens of the Republic or Permanent Residents unless such admission would jeopardize or otherwise infringe on the law. Border-Hopping "Border-hopping" refers to making unauthorized entrance into Ardenne's borders or illegally remaining within the borders of Ardenne. Any border-hoppers are subject to immediate deportation or death. This statute also deems the reproduction or possession of counterfeit visas illegal. Trade Ardenne will practice tariff-free trade and ensure mutual prosperity. Business propositions from foreign private individuals or governments must be directed to the government of Ardenne for consideration. Laws, Regulations, and Statutes The Act on Semi-Autonomous Regions and Colonies of 2069 (R.A. 7182.3) specifies the governmental framework of the SARs. Pursuant to this Act, the Supreme District Court of Ardenne is to be established will be responsible as the body expressing and applying Ardenne's laws. Additionally, the Asianland National Police Agency (ANPA) has been leased to enforce Ardenne's laws. Parliament-approved impositions within Ardenne are specified by the newly-appointed Governor (His Excellency, PinochetUwU) and General TheAsianAimbot of the Seventh 'Golden Weeaboo' Legion below. Anyone legally within the borders of Ardenne is entitled to fair and equal treatment from the ANPA and Supreme District Court of Ardenne. Lawfully present players also have the right to stand before the government to express feelings of being wronged. The Court must consider these cases with dignity and work to alleviate issues if any are found. What must also be remembered is that although Ardenne strives for fairness in all aspects of governance, we are currently under martial law. '''This means that all decision making can be taken at a whim by those with relevant authority. We hereby declare that no person in Ardenne is above the law. '''TL;DR WARNING: '''Remember that these are extremely condensed; full details are set forth below and will continue to be updated without warning. The full statute will always take precedent over the condensed version. 1. Don't grief (Virtually anything unapproved by the government can be considered griefing) 2. Don't steal 3. No non-consensual killing 4. No non-consensual hitting 5. Don't illegally enter the SAR of Ardenne's borders 6. You may defend your house/self within Ardenne from genuine threat 7. Don't impersonate government agents (i.e. using a shield decorated with the flag of the Republic, declaring one's property as a government holding, etc.) 8. Don't build or claim property within Ardenne at will. Build and place your stuff where you're supposed to, and claim land not in usage with reason. Only permanent residents or citizens may claim their territory, however it must be carefully defined and brought to government attention for recording purposes. 9. No one is entitled to unlawfully take your property. 10. Land claims can be made outside of or extending outside (with reason) of the SAR of Ardenne's borders, which will automatically claim itself and everything within 50m of the claim as territory of Ardenne. (It will remain private property) Claims made beyond 100m of an existing border will not be automatically claimed as territory of the Republic, however can choose to be made so. Building in this 100m area is prohibited as per server rule six (6) if you are not a citizen or permanent resident. Be aware of expansions, as well. 11. We don't tolerate claiming exorbitant amounts of land for griefing purposes or if you aren't going to use it. We will seize it if you are guilty of this, however you may appeal. '''Definitions *"Party" refers to a player and/or otherwise any self-recognizing association of players. *"Tangible" in this document specifies existing within a file hosted by the server of Simplistica. *The term "property" refers to any item, entity, structure, region, land, or otherwise tangible object belonging to a party. *"Harm" refers to anything causing severe deteriment to a party's property or causing injury to a party. *"Unauthorized" shall be defined as 'not permitted by the pertinent party'. Griefing Statute "Griefing" is the unauthorized act of altering the property of a party in any way, shape, form, or manner. Griefing is hereby prohibited throughout the entirety of the semi-autonomous region of Ardenne. A "griefer" is therefore one who griefs. This statute recognizes the extremely varied degrees of severity in which property can be defaced or altered, and it is urged that the Supreme District Court takes this into account during proceedings. Theft Statute Theft is the unauthorized act of taking or misappropriating the property of a party. Theft is hereby prohibited throughout the entirety of the semi-autonomous region of Ardenne. This statute recognizes the extremely varied degrees of severity in which property can be stolen and in the monetary value of stolen property, and it is urged that the Supreme District Court takes this into account during proceedings. Statute on Homicide Homicide refers to the act of killing another player, regardless of motive or intention. Murder is the unauthorized act of intentionally killing another player in a manner deemed unjustified by the Supreme District Court. Murder is a grave criminal act and is hereby prohibited throughout the entirety of the semi-autonomous region of Ardenne. What is deemed justified or unjustified is to be determined by the Supreme District Court. The semi-autonomous region of Ardenne acknowledges the acts of self-defense and defense-of-others. In these situations, a party commits homicide in order to prevent harm to themselves or to others out of reasonable fear. The Supreme District Court must take into account all aspects of a homicide case to determine the appropriate charge and punishment, assuming charges are laid. Manslaughter is the unauthorized act of killing another player without the intention of doing so. Again, the Supreme District Court must take into account all aspects of a homicide case to determine the appropriate charge and punishment, assuming charges are laid. Assault Statute Assault refers to the unauthorized act of intentionally injuring a player or intentionally allowing injury to come to a player. Assault is hereby prohibited throughout the entirety of Ardenne. This statute recognizes the extremely varied degrees of severity in which a player can receive damage, and it is urged that the Supreme District Court takes this into account during proceedings. The criminal charge of assault is to be upgraded to 'assault causing grievous bodily harm' should the victim's number of hearts drop below four (4) as a result of the attack. Border-Hopping "Border-hopping" refers to making unauthorized entrance into Ardenne's borders or illegally remaining within the borders of Ardenne. This statute also makes the entry into Ardenne for commission of outlawed activity illegal. Any border-hoppers are subject to immediate deportation or death. This statute also deems the reproduction or possession of counterfeit visas illegal. Fortress Doctrine This doctrine states that any party may defend their private residence from unlawful intrusion by whatever means necessary and with appropriate use of force. This doctrine does not allow one to lure players into one's house and kill them. "Intrusion" constitutes the presence of a foreign party inside of one's residence that causes reasonable fear and the mere presence of a foreign party within a space should not invoke Fortress Doctrine. Additionally, if a party can reasonably defend itself and others from said intrusion through use of less-lethal means, it is highly encouraged that said methods are used. Statute on Impersonation Impersonating any agent, body, or board of the government or otherwise servant of the Republic is hereby illegal. This statute recognizes the extremely varied degrees of severity in which impersonation can occur and in the person being impersonated, and it is urged that the Supreme District Court takes this into account during proceedings. This statute also permits summary action up to and including death against offenders if the need arises. Property Rights Statute All property is property for a reason. None is entitled to commandeer one's property unlawfully. The government may not seize or alter your land for any reason without your consent unless you have been lawfully tried and convicted of a crime. Your private property is yours and yours alone and you may set your own rules within it, so long as they do not conflict with Ardenne's existing laws. This statute also sets forth the existence of 'land', hereby considered "Private property" and is not to be conflated with Ardenne's definition of "property" or Simplistica's definition of private property. On private property, said party has the right to place their property and build, typically a house or building, so long as such construction does not alter anything beyond the specified boundaries of the specified land. The government will do its utmost to define the boundaries of each plot of land to avoid future land ownership disputes. Land not in usage may be freely claimed and defined by citizens and permanent residents within reason and with the awareness of the government. People who claim land must explicitly define its borders to the government, and will henceforth be their private property. Land may be government owned. Land not intended for private usage will be specified as the "Public" and is not to be conflated with Simplistica's definition of the public. No party is permitted to build in the public. Momentary placement of some utility blocks such as chests or shulker boxes may be overlooked. Any property placed in private property, however; must be removed. The government reserves the right to seize land if its owner is rightfully convicted by the Supreme District Court of Ardenne. This statute hereby makes it illegal to own, build, vend, or solicit property without proper lease from the government on private property not owned by the offending party or in the public. Unlawfully placed builds or certain types of property may be seized or destroyed at the government's will. This statute also respects the rights of those who own private property to exclude entrance to anyone for any reason.This is a government-enforceable clause. Private property may be sold off, divided, or leased with the awareness of the government for recording purposes. Surveying services will be provided by the government free of cost. General and Colonial Land Claims Statute This statute acknowledges the fact that citizens of the Republic and permanent residents of Ardenne may freely claim land outside of our borders or which extends outside of our borders. This will lead to the natural growth of our borders as new claims begin to leave densely-populated areas. This claiming must, again, be done within reason and serve a definite purpose. When one's land is defined, either existing outside of or extending outside of the SAR's jurisdiction, a 50 metre 'buffer-zone' is created surrounding the claim, assuming said expansion is possible. This is measured from the edge of each block on the borders of a claim. This buffer-zone automatically absorbs any territory not already owned by the SAR of Ardenne into our borders. Claims may then be subsequently built off of this buffer-zone, ad infinitum if necessary. All borders of the SAR of Ardenne will have a 100 metre 'exclusion-zone', where everything built by citizens or permanent residents, or land claims touching the exclusion-zone, within 100 metres of the defined border, measured from the outside edge of the border, will automatically be considered territory of the SAR of Ardenne. This exclusion-zone again assumes feasibility. Anything placed beyond this will be considered one's own space, and its owner can choose to claim it in the name of the Republic of Asianland. Anyone building within this buffer-zone who is not a citizen of the Republic or a permanent resident of Ardenne will be forced to leave or have their land forcefully seized as per server-enforced rules. (6. No claiming of property around ones private property, especially for the non-consensual enclosure of a person's property from the outside world) Anyone who builds directly outside of this buffer-zone has the right to do so, however must be aware that Ardenne's borders may expand and automatically encompass this territory. Political discussions will be opened in such an event. Squatter's Statute Land claims must be done within reason and should ideally consider your fellow citizen. Anyone who claims large amounts of territory for no reason, uses the General and Colonial Land Claims ''statute to aggressively expand our borders for no purpose, claims significantly more territory or land than necessary, or does not use their land for extended periods of time may have their claim or newly-added territory dissolved. This statute recognizes the extremely varied degrees in which one can claim territory, and it is urged that the Supreme District Court takes this into account during proceedings. Punishment will remain dynamic, and anyone punished according to this statute may appeal at any time. As mentioned in the ''General and Colonial Land Claims statute, unauthorized builds within the exclusion-zone will be forcefully seized or destroyed by the Seventh Legion or ANPA. Anyone convicted via this statute may possibly face seizure of offending land; by force if necessary. Key Players PinochetUwU Governor of the SAR of Ardenne. Former Member of Parliament. TheAsianAimbot General of the Seventh Legion. Former Member of Parliament. Gallery Watchtower.png Ardenne Crystal.png Ardenne.png Asianland Minecraft Banner.png Category:Settlements